100 Ways to kill a Doctor - Devilish Revenge
by Riley-Ann Charles
Summary: my contribution for the Halloween challange ... sorry, I had no time to translate to english ... but have fun to read


[style type="bold"]My entry for the Halloween prompt "100 Ways To Kill A Doctor" challenge.

RULES:

1\. Sheldon/Penny - They can be platonic, romantic, smutty, Super Heroes/Villains, etc.

2\. Leonard/Amy's death MAY occur anytime from the Pilot thru Season 9.

3\. The death must be completed in a single chapter, although you are welcome to contribute as many different forms of death as you like as long as they are a chapter each.

4\. The story must be no more than 1,500 words long.[/style]

.

.

.

100 Ways to kill a Doctor - Devilish Revenge

*klopf klopf klopf* Penny *klopf klopf klopf* Penny *klopf klopf klopf* Penny

"Komm rein!", rief Penny, ein wenig außer Puste, als Sheldon mit seinem Klopfritual fertig war. Nur Momente später trat Dr. Whack-a-Doodle ein und blieb verdutzt stehen.

Ihr Appartement war aufgeräumt und es roch himmlisch nach Putzmittel und Raumerfrischer. Penny war hinter der Kochinsel und schrubbte gerade ihren Herd sauber.

"Wow!", sagte Sheldon erfreut.

Penny wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und verschnaufte kurz. "Nachdem was mir Amy heute erzählt hat, muss diese Wow eher ekelhaft klingen", antwortete Penny.

Sheldon setzte sich auf einen der Stühle bei der Kochinsel und sah Penny zu, wie sie die Gummihandschuhe auszog und in den Müll warf, samt dem kleinen Schwamm mit dem sie geputzt hatte.

"Was hat Amy denn getan?", fragte Sheldon vorsichtig.

Penny beugte sich ein Stück zu ihm nach vorne und blickte in seine blauen Augen. "Du dachtest, die dreckige Socke von Raj, die er eventuell in deinem Appartement deponiert hat war ekelhaft?"

"Hör dir meine Story an!"

.

.

.

Sheldon war so fassungslos, von dem was Penny ihm erzählte, dass er vom Barhocker fiel und sehr unsanft auf seinem Po landete. Penny eilte zu ihm und half ihm auf die Couch.

"Sweetie, es tut mir so leid", sagte Penny, die ihre Hand auf sein Knie legte. Sheldon blickte zu ihr und legte seine Hand über ihre, was sie zwar wunderte, aber sie sagte nichts.

"Du kannst nichts dafür, dass Amy so gestört ist", entgegnete Sheldon.

Erneut lief ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper und es schüttelte ihn, als er daran dachte, was Amy getan hatte. Einfach seine Sachen im Appartement und Büro mit ihren Düften und Sekreten verseuchen.

Ein weiteres Mal schüttelte Sheldon sich, er würde heute wohl keine ruhige Nacht haben. Penny, die ihre Hand noch auf seinem Knie liegen hatte, drückte es ein wenig.

"Kann ich... kann ich heute Nacht... Nacht hier schlafen? Es ist viel zu spät, um jetzt noch mein Zimmer zu desinfizieren und Wäsche zu waschen", sagte Sheldon und hatte ein Flehen in der Stimme.

.

.

.

"Penny?", fragte Sheldon leise.

"Hmmm?", entgegente sie ebenfalls leise. Sheldon, der neben ihr lag drehte den Kopf, als er spürte, dass sie sich auf die andere Seite gedreht hatte, um mit ihm reden zu können.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Sheldon.

"Was denn?", fragte Penny verwirrt, die die Augen öffnete. "Das ich versucht habe dich und Leonard mit Gewalt zusammen zu halten", antwortete Sheldon.

"Ich weiß, du hast es nur gut gemeint, Sweetie", sagte Penny und strich ihm sanft über die Schulter. Sie hatte ihm nach der Geschichte mit Amy erzählt, was Leonard getan hatte.

Eigentlich war sie ja mit Amy zum Cal-Tech gefahren, damit sie Sheldon observieren konnten, da er eine neue Assistentin hatte, die sehr attraktiv war.

Amy musste sich jedoch nicht sorgen, da Sheldon seine Assistentin Alex wie alle anderen Assistenten behandelte. Penny stellte aber fest, dass Leonard sehr an Alex interessiert war.

Sie flirteten heftig in der Cafeteria und vor Leonards Labor kam es zu einem mehr als nur leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er ging von Alex aus und im ersten Moment dachte Penny Leonard würde Alex wegstoßen, dem war nicht so.

Leonard erwiderte den Kuss und ging mit ihr auf Tuchfühlung. Das war für Penny zu viel, sie ließ Amy im Cal-Tech stehen und fuhr nach Hause, wo sie erstmal alles wusch und putzte.

Dabei dachte sie sehr gründlich über ihre Beziehung mit Leonard nach und kam zum Endschluss, dass alles keinen Sinn mehr hatte. Nie wieder würde sie nachgeben, wenn er sie mit seinem Dackelblick ansah.

Oder wenn er sich darüber beklagte, dass er so eine schwierige Kindheit hatte und seine Mom ihm nicht genug Liebe gab. Nie wieder würde sie sich von Leonard einlullen lassen.

Sie hatte ihm eine SMS geschrieben, dass sie die Beziehung mit sofortiger Wirkung beendete und hatte sich danach befreit gefühlt. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht darauf geantwortet.

"Penny?", fragte Sheldon leise.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und sah ihn im halbdunklen an. "Ja, Sweetie?", entgegnete Penny. Sheldon drehte sich auf die Seite und rutschte ein Stück näher.

"In mir sind Rachegelüste, die immer größer werden! Leonard und Amy gehören bestraft! Bist du auf meiner Seite und hilfst mir?", fragte Sheldon und seine blauen Augen funkelten gefährlich.

Pennys grüne Augen blitzten ebenfalls und sie grinste ihn an. "Dr. Cooper, was schwebt dir vor?", stellte Penny eine Gegenfrage. Sheldon grinste sie teuflisch an und beugte sich nach vorne.

"Sage ich dir gleich", antwortete Sheldon und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

.

.

.

"Du siehst teuflisch gut aus, Sweetie", lächelte Penny, als sie Sheldon fertig geschminkt hatte. Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel und ein teuflisches Grinsen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit.

Sie hatte ihm das Gesicht weiß geschminkt, mit schwarzen, verschmierten Ringen um die Augen. Um den Mund herum hatte sie ihn rot geschminkt, so dass es wie Blut aussah.

Penny grinste ebenfalls. Sheldon schlang seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper und zog sie fest an sich. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und blickte in ihre grünen Augen.

"Ich liebe es, wenn wir teuflisch sind", wisperte Sheldon an ihren Lippen und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Penny seufzte leise und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

.

.

.

"Es ist endgültig aus! Niemals wieder wirst du das hier anfassen. Nur noch ein Mann wird das dürfen und er wird es mit Genuss tun", sagte Penny und zeigte dabei auf ihren Körper.

Leonard, der die Affäre vertuschen wollte bekam von Penny die Leviten gelesen. All ihre Wut war raus und sie empfand nur noch Verabscheuung für ihren Ex-Freund.

Leonard saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf Sheldons Platz und beteuerte immer wieder, dass er sie liebte und dass Alex ein Fehler war. Penny glaubte ihm kein Wort!

Er wurde noch kleiner auf der Couch und in dem Moment flogen die Couchkissen durch die Wohnung und Sheldon kam mit einem gewaltigen Schrei herausgesprungen.

"BASTARD!", rief Sheldon.

Leonard erschrak so fürchterlich, dass er von der Couch aufsprang und mit dem Rücken an den Wohnzimmerpfeiler krachte. Zitternd hielt er sich die Hand über die Brust und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.

Sheldon grinste teuflisch und ging zu Penny, die er fest in seine Arme zog und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, erwiderte den Kuss und seufzte.

Leonards Augen wurden groß und er konnte nicht fassen was er da sah. Die Liebe seines Lebens und sein Mitbewohner tauschten heiße Zungenküsse aus - das war zu viel für ihn, Leonard sackte zusammen.

Penny und Sheldon bekamen das gar nicht mit, da sie sich in dem Kuss immer mehr verloren. Sie lösten ihre Lippen erst voneinander, als die Tür aufging und sie Amy laut schreien hörten.

Entsetzt sah Amy die Beiden an und konnte es nicht glauben. Sheldon setzte eines drauf, packte Penny an ihrem Po, zog sie noch näher an sich und grinste ein weiteres Mal teuflisch.

"So sehr wie Penny hat mich noch nie zuvor eine Frau erregt", sagte Sheldon leise, aber mit einem so lüsternen Unterton, dass es Penny eine Gänsehaut verpasste.

Amy stockte erneut der Atem und sie ging langsam Rückwerts. Sheldons blaue Augen durchbohrten sie mit einem eiskalten Blick, was Amy das Fürchten lehrte.

"Nie wieder wirst du mich oder meine Sachen berühren Amy Farrah Fowler! NIE WIEDER! Dieses Privileg hat bis zum Ende ihrer Tage nur Penny!", sagte Sheldon.

Amy war so schockiert, dass sie nur Momente später Rückwärts die Stiegen hinunter fiel und Regungslos liegen blieb. Penny und Sheldon verharrten einen Moment, bevor sie nach Leonard und Amy sahen.

.

.

.

Die Polizei kam nach einem Anruf von Penny und konnte die Fälle schnell abschließen, da nichts auf Fremdverschulden hinwies. Dies war Sheldons perfektem Alibi und Pennys Schauspielkünsten zu verdanken.

Amy war an einem Genickbruch und Leonard an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben. Howard, Raj und Bernadette waren zuerst tief getroffen, aber als sie erfuhren, was geschehen war, waren sie bestürzt.

Für die drei war es unverzeihlich, was Amy und Leonard getan hatten.

.

.

.

Etwa einen Monat nach all dem waren Penny und Sheldon aus ihren Appartements auszogen und gemeinsam in ein kleines Haus in der Nähe vom Cal-Tech gezogen.

Ihre Rache, war zwar nicht so ausgegangen wie sie dachten, aber sie konnten damit leben. Sie hackten es als Wink des Schicksals ab, das Amy und Leonard aus ihrem Leben gegangen waren.

Noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben waren Penny und Sheldon so glücklich und zufrieden gewesen. Das sahen auch ihre Freunde, die sich mit ihnen freuten, dass ein neuer Lebensabschnitt begonnen hatte.

.

.

.

Ein Jahr später, an Halloween hielt Sheldon um Pennys Hand an.

Halloween, ein Jahr danach versprachen sie sich ewige Liebe.

Zwei Halloweenfeste später, zogen sie zu dritt durch die Straßen.

.

.

.

-The End-


End file.
